


The Lady on the road.

by Nikki_Herzog



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 22:37:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5887930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikki_Herzog/pseuds/Nikki_Herzog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flying Clara home, The Doctor makes un unexpected stop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lady on the road.

**Author's Note:**

> Little one off drabble. I hope I remembered corectly the name of the girl on the episode.

The TARDIS was flying through the skies of England, The Doctor and Clara were relaxing on the console room, hearing some music Clara has brought with her.

'What do you think?' Said Clara 'A friend of mine gave it to me from a trip to the States. She was on a perfomance and she said me that she loved it.'

'Not so bad,' said The Doctor 'they'd probably like it.'

Suddenly something on the screen called The Doctor's attention, making him to start playing with the buttons and knobs of the console.

'Doctor, what are you doing?' Asked Clara 'I thought we were going to my flat'

'Just a small diversion.' Said The Doctor.

'Doctor' Said Clara with her teacher's voice.

'Don't worry.' Said The Doctor 'It won't be long and complicated.'

'You said me that on Malagon and we almost end up being sacrificed to their Gods.' Said Clara.

The Doctor and Clara got out the TARDIS. It was a dark, cold night on a small forest beside a lonely road.

'Where and when are we?' Asked Clara.

'On the outskirts of London, on your time.' Said The Doctor 'Just a couple of miles from your home.'

'Why have you stopped here?' Said Clara.

'Just a small favour.' Said The Doctor 'Don't mention my name. Call me John, if necessary. And don't mention the TARDIS.'

'Why?' Said Clara

'Long story' Said The Doctor.

A couple of minutes after leave the TARDIS they found something in the road. A blue hatchback with smoke coming out of the open bonnet and a redhead woman beside it shouting at her phone.

'One hour, I've been here for one hour waiting.' They heard the woman saying 'I'm in the middle of nowhere with my kids on the car. Don't tell me to keep on the line. I want someone here, now."

'We were on our way when we've seen you.' Said The Doctor 'I'm John, this is Clara. Do you need any help?'

'Back off' Said the woman 'My children are on the car. I'm not let strangers close to them.' 

'Don't worry, we're friendly.' Said Clara 'We just want to help. It's so cold, you shouldn't be here.'

'The car broke down. I'm waiting for the mechanic to come.' Said the woman 'My husband is waiting for us at home.'

'I'm good at mechanics.' Said The Doctor 'I can take a look, maybe I can fix it.'

From inside the car began to be heard the cryings of a toddler and the voice of a five year old.

'Mummy, I'm hungry. When are we going home?'

'We'll be in home soon Evelina.' Said the woman 'And try to make Agatha stop crying'

'Evelina and Agatha, they're great names, quite uncommon.' Said Clara, meanwhile The Doctor buried his head on the car's motor.

'Yes, they are.' Said the woman 'My husband loves Agatha Christie novels, so he was quite cool on the name, and Evelina is just something it popped up on my head when we were looking for baby names. I think it's also probably from a book.'

'I think I've fixed it.' Said The Doctor getting his head out of the car 'Try if you can start it.'

The woman got into the car and rapidly started the motor. She got again out of it and shaked hands with The Doctor and Clara.

'Oh, thank you very much for your help.' Said the woman 'Are you living in the the area? I'd like to invite you to dinner.

'No, we were just passing through.' Said The Doctor 'But you're really nice for the offer. Just go home, your husband will be waiting for you.'

'Good bye then.' Said te woman before get in her car and drive away.

When the car got lost from their vision, The Doctor and Clara began walking back to the TARDIS.

'So, we've basically just landed to help a lady having problems with her car." Said Clara.

'I've told you it wouldn't be complicated.' Said The Doctor.

'I don't say it for that.' Said Clara 'I'm saying that you love to look like a heartless idiot, but in the deep you're the nicest person on the Universe.'

'I'll take that as a compliment.' Said The Doctor.

Meanwhile, the blue hatchback had finally arrived home, where a nervous man was running out of there with just his pyjamas under a long coat.

'Thanks God' Said the man 'Donna, I was so worried about you. I was going to ask the Millers their car and going to look for you.'

'Daddy!' Shouted the young Evelina, running to her father's arms.

'I was worried too, Sweetie.' Said Donna meanwhile she got the baby out of the car seat. 'Good luck for this couple who came in our help. I think they said me their names were John and Clara.'

'John and Clara? Don't ring a bell.' Said Donna's husband 'New people on town, perhaps?'

'They said me they were just passing through, but I don't know why, but I could swear I saw the man somewhere.' Said Donna.

'Well, everything is OK.' Said Donna's husband 'That's the main thing. Let's go home, I'll make hot chocolate.'


End file.
